Grandmaster Galaxy
The Grandmaster Galaxy is the final galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World S. Much like with the Grand Finale Galaxy in the prequel, this galaxy is unlocked when all 120 Power Stars and 120 Green Power Stars (a total of 240 Power Stars). The entire galaxy is an obstacle filled with puzzles and many obstacles and enemies. This galaxy contains two Power Stars: one for making it to the end of the galaxy, and another for making it to the end of the galaxy under Daredevil conditions. Rosalina gives Mario/Luigi a Power Star in the second mission. Unlike the rest of the galaxies, this galaxy does not feature Green Power Stars (because all Green Stars had to be collected to unlock this galaxy). Planets Starting Planet This is the first area of the galaxy. Mario/Luigi must free Yoshi from a Yoshi Egg, and then use him to swing on Flower Grapples until he reaches the Launch Star. Several obstacles and enemies appear along the way. They are Mines, Bullet Bills and Paragoombas. In the Daredevil mission, the Paragoombas are replaced with Choppahs. A Toad is in this area and will shout Yoshi's name when spoken to. Flipswitch Planet After using the Launch Star on the Starting Planet, Mario/Luigi lands on this planet which is full of Flipswitches. The background beneath the player will show moving sprites of items from Super Mario Bros. The player must run on all twenty one Flipswitches to turn them yellow, while avoiding the mobile Sentry Beams on the planet. Once all 21 Flipswitches have turned yellow, the Launch Star will appear. Electric Maze Area Mario/Luigi will find a Cloud Flower and a fan producing an upwards gust. Mario must use the Cloud Flower to reach the Launch Star at the end while avoiding the Electric Fences that line the area. More Cloud Flowers will appear along the way. A 1-Up Mushroom can be found at the top left of this area, and can be reached using the Cloud Flower. Platform Planets In this area are many planets made up of platforms. Also, Shrinking Tiles and Flip-Swap Platforms (the platforms that appear in the Flip-Swap Galaxy) appear here too. Octopuses are found here, as well as some more Sentry Beams. Mario/Luigi must safely avoid all of the obstacles to reach the Launch Star at the end. Pull Star Area in the Pull Star Area. ]]This is an area that features many Electric Fences. In the beginning, there are some blocks with Electric Fences on them. Later, there is a long segment of Pull Stars, which Mario/Luigi must use to reach the Launch Star at the end. However, he must also avoid the Electric Fences, Paragoombas and Mines in the area as well. Strangely, the three figures from the Shiverburn Galaxy appear here. Hammer Bro. Planets This area is filled with purple platforms and is infested with Hammer Bros. Flimps and Boomerang Bros. are also found here, with the latter being found at the very end of the planet. Mario/Luigi must make their way to the end and defeat the three Boomerang Bros. there. Doing so will release a Power Star on the first mission, or a Launch Star on the second mission (Daredevil mission). The Comet Medal for this galaxy is found to the far right side of these platforms next to a pair of platforms (as shown in the picture above in the background). In the Daredevil mission, the Comet Medal is replaced with a 1-Up Mushroom. The Gate Planet This planet is only encountered during the Daredevil mission. It is a small planet with a small house on it, and is nearly identical to The Gate in Super Mario Galaxy. Rosalina will meet Mario/Luigi here and reward them with a Power Star. However, it is still possible to fall off the edges of the planet, causing the player to end up in Space and lose a life. Therefore, the player will have to restart the level all over again (due to the lack of Checkpoint Flags in the galaxy during this mission). Missions The Ultimate Test This mission is unlocked when once the player acquires all 240 Power Stars (120 Power Stars and 120 Green Power Stars). When here, the player must go through all the planets (excluding The Gate Planet) while avoiding the many obstacles and enemies. Checkpoint Flags are found at the beginning of the Electric Maze Area, the Platform Planets, and the Pull Star Area. Throughout this mission, Mario can speak to members of the Toad Brigade. This is the only time Toad (the leader of the brigade) is found asleep, along with Yellow Toad who is almost always sleeping. If the player speaks to Yellow Toad, he will say Star Bits, hinting one way to unlock the next and final mission in this galaxy. Enemies *Paragoombas *Mines *Bullet Bills *Mobile and Stationary Sentry Beams *Octopi *Hammer Bros. *Flimps *Boomerang Bros. Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Flipswitch Planet *Electric Maze Area *Platform Planets *Pull Star Area *Hammer Bro. Planets The Perfect Run The Prankster Comet for this galaxy is unlocked when the player obtains this galaxy's Comet Medal and deposits 9,999 Star Bits to Banktoad. The player is basically redoing "The Ultimate Test" but under Daredevil conditions (where Mario and Luigi only have one wedge of health on their Health Meter throughout the galaxy). Checkpoint Flags are absent in this mission and the Paragoombas on the Starting Planet are replaced with Choppahs. More Mines are present than in "The Ultimate Test". If Mario safely avoids all the obstacles, he'll meet Rosalina on The Gate Planet, who will award him with the final Power Star in the galaxy as well as the final Power Star in the game (no, it's not two Power Stars in one mission). Music from the prequel will play as well, and the "songs" will go in this order (the Gusty Garden Galaxy, Good Egg Galaxy, Bowser's Galaxy Reactor and Comet Observatory). Enemies *Choppahs *Mines *Bullet Bills *Mobile and Stationary Sentry Beams *Octopi *Paragoombas *Hammer Bros. *Flimps *Boomerang Bros. Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Flipswitch Planet *Electric Maze Area *Platform Planets *Pull Star Area *Hammer Bro. Planets *The Gate Planet Trivia *As mentioned above, this is the only galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2 that does not feature Green Power Stars. *This is the only galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2 to feature a mission that must be unlocked by both Star Bits and the Comet Medal. *If the player looks back in first-person mode at the starting point of the Pull Star Area, the Launch Star from the previous planet can be seen above The Gate Planet. This can only be seen during "The Perfect Run". *As mentioned above, the three figures from the Shiverburn Galaxy are found in this galaxy. They are found in the Pull Star Area. Gallery Galaxysmall 5544.jpg|Mario battles the Boomerang Bros. at the end of Hammer Bro. Planets. A Hammer Bro. can also be seen in the picture. This is during The Perfect Run. Galaxysmall 5512.jpg|Mario nears the Comet Medal on the Hammer Bro. Planets. Some Flimps and Hammer Bros. can also be seen in the picture. This is most likely during The Ultimate Test since the Comet Medal does not appear during The Perfect Run. Galaxysmall 5506.jpg|Mario uses Pull Stars to navigate through the Pull Star Area. This is during The Ultimate Test. Galaxysmall 5586.jpg|Cloud Mario Spins to create a cloud platform, helping him avoid the Sentry Beam below. However, his spinning also causes some Flip-Swap Platforms to change sides. This is during The Perfect Run. Galaxysmall 5580.jpg|Cloud Mario navigates through the Electric Maze Area. This is during The Perfect Run. Galaxysmall 5563.jpg|Mario runs on some Flipswitches on the Flipswitch Planet. This is during The Perfect Run. Galaxysmall 5557.jpg|Mario and Yoshi swing on some Flower Grapples while avoiding Bullet Bills on the Starting Planet. This is during The Perfect Run (hinted by the Choppahs in the picture and the one wedge of health on the Health Meter. Some Mines can also be seen in the picture. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2